When driving vehicles, drivers often face problems of making or answering phones. They may miss emergent and important events if they don't make or answer the phones. However, the drivers will move their hands away from the steering wheels if they do so, which make the drivers fail to concentrate on driving and bring the hidden danger to traffic safety. Regarding such security issues, a vehicle-mounted Bluetooth function is configured in vehicles or navigators to support hands-free phoning and texting at present. However, in order to save power, most of drivers turn off the Bluetooth function of the mobile phone in normal times, and usually forget to or are not disposed to turn on the Bluetooth function of the mobile phone due to various reasons. Thus, the mobile phone can't match and communicate with a vehicle-mounted phone or other vehicle-mounted devices timely through the Bluetooth function, which makes the applications (e.g. Bluetooth earpiece, the transmission of the Bluetooth audio-video files, the update of programs or dates), which need to use the Bluetooth function to transmit. Bluetooth data between the mobile phone and the vehicle-mounted unavailable. A Chinese utility model No. CN202798704U, titled AUTOMATICALLY MATCHING DEVICE OF VEHICLE-MOUNTED MOBILE PHONE BLUETOOTH, discloses a device that judges whether a Bluetooth function of a mobile phone in a vehicle is turned on by locating and monitoring the mobile phone in the vehicle, so as to accurately search and match the mobile phone Bluetooth in the vehicle. However, the device is used based on the fact that the SIM card of the mobile phone is replaced by a RFID-SIM card, so that the automatically matching of the vehicle-mounted mobile phone Bluetooth can be implemented by reading the information in the RFID-SIM card. What is more, a radio frequency identification unit and a RFID information reading unit should be further provided for the device. Thus, the device is difficult to be popularized and spread.